disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Wrought
It is said that those whom slay 1,000 Demons will become a Demon themselves. When this ritual takes place the creature is thrust into a world of darkness and frenzy, never to return to their previous form. Demon Wrought are creatures whom have honed this transformation and have found great strength in their new found abilities. Alternatively, some angels go down a path of darkness, deviating from their righteous brethren and become powerful demonic beasts. Hit Die: D10 Requirements to become a Demon Wrought, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria Race: Human or Angel Base Attack Bonus: +10 Feats: Toughness, Weapon Focus Special: Must have slain 1,000 hit dice of demons (Or less if DM allows it). SKILLS A Demon Wrought’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Fly (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Acrobatics (Dex), Knowledge (Planes), Swim (Str), Any 2 Martial Knowledge Skills. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Frenzy (Su) At 1st level the DemonWrought's mind begins to deteriorate as she starts her trek down the path of demonhood. A Demon Wrought can frenzy for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can frenzy for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from frenzy and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a Demon Wrought can frenzy per day. A Demon Wrought can enter frenzy as a free action. The total number of rounds of frenzy per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in frenzy, a Demon Wrought gains a +4 Frenzy bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 Frenzy bonus on Fortitude saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the Demon Wrought 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the frenzy ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in frenzy, a Demon Wrought cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A Demon Wrought can end her frenzy as a free action and is fatigued after frenzy for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the frenzy. A Demon Wrought cannot enter a new frenzy while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter frenzy multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a Demon Wrought falls unconscious, her frenzy immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Hellblast (Su) At 1st level, A Demon Wrought taps into the intense strengths of demonic power that even most demons can never gain access to. A number of times per day equal to 3+ the Demon Wrought's Constitution modifier, the Demon Wrought can release a Powerful Hellblast. A Hellblast deals 1d6 damage +1 for every Demon Wrought level you possess. This attack is a ranged touch attack with a range of 30 feet. This effect is not stopped by Spell Resistance. Demonslayer (Ex) At 2nd level, the Demon Wrought remembers her great abilities at slaying demons and can summon up even more acute demon slaying powers. A number of times per day equal to 3+ your constitution modifier, you can designate that you are in a Demonslayer's stance. For the rest of the round you deal an additional amount of damage equal to your Demonwrought level to any creature with the Demon Subtype. Intimidating Aura (Ex) At 2nd level, creatures around you begin to feel the effects of your demonic transformation and it unsettles them to no end. Enemies within 30 feet of you must succeed in a Will Save DC: 10 +Demon Wrought Level + Constitution modifier, or become shaken until the end of the encounter. Improved Hellblast (Su) Whenever you use your Hellblast ability, you add your strength modifier into damage dealt. In addition, Hellblast can be utilized as a substitute for Disintegration for taking down things such as Force Walls. Great Frenzy (Su) The Bonus from your Frenzy increases to +6 Strength and Constitution and the The Armor class penalty is now -4. Painful Aura (Su) Your rage is bubbling out at such a rate that even the creatures around you can feel your pain. While in a Frenzy, you deal a number of damage equal to your constitution modifier to every creature within 30 feet. A successful fortitude saving throw DC: 10 +Demon Wrought Level + Constitution modifier, halves the damage. Greater Hellblast (Su) At 5th level you achieve the strongest Hellblast ability yet. You can now use a Hellblast as an attack action instead of a standard action, allowing you to use it as part of a full attack. Brutal Transformation (Su) You finally achieve demonic transformation. Your type becomes Humanoid (Outsider), and you gain the racial traits of a demon on top of those of your own. You also gain the Extra Trait feat as a bonus feat, meaning you can choose two of the following abilities. • Wings: These working wings can blend in with clothing or shrink in size for convenience, they allow flight at 30ft, Average. • Tail: This tail can be used to hold small or smaller objects as well as small creatures and can be used as a third appendage, but cannot be used to make extra attacks. • Natural Weapon: 2 claws (1d4) and a bite attack (1d6). • Resistance: Gain Resistance 5 to any two elements • Tough skin: Gain +1 natural armor bonus You now are considered a demon by all means and can no longer benefit from any sort of effect that only works on humans. However you retain your bonus feat, ability boost, and the additional skill point at every level from once being a human.